


Mistletoe

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [37]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, refrences to smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblrs hannibal advent<br/>Will goes out to get Mistletoe<br/>expecting a different reaction fro hannibal<br/>than the one he gets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 37 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

"Did you know, dear Will, that mistletoe is a parasitic plant? It penetrates the host tree or shrub ND steals water and nutrients from it, the plant itself is also quite poisonous as it contains Phoratoxin. Which when ingested or mistakenly made into a tea can cause--"

Will interrupted him, hands on Hannibal’s shoulders. "Yeah yeah yeah, and the Norse god Loki killed balder with a stake of mistletoe. Honey, when I went out and collected mistletoe it was not my intention to get a history lesson when I hung them up."

Hannibal smirked, "Actually Loki tricked a blind God named Hodur to murdering balder with an arrow made of mistletoe. Please enlighten me, what where your intentions when you brought this into our home?"

Will's hands moved from Hannibal’s shoulders to link behind his husband’s neck, "my intentions were a little more traditional in the sense that I was hoping for random surprise kis--mmm!"

Will was silenced as Hannibal dragged him closer and kissed him soundly, lips moving over his unhurried and sensual in nature, completely consuming to make Will's mind blank and his nerves spark with lust.

When Hannibal pulled back he smirked when he saw the glazed look in Will's eyes. "How was that for random surprise kisses?"

Will liked his lips, "You know there's um, there's some mistletoe in the bedroom. We should go and make sure that's it's been put up properly."

"Indeed. Please, lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
